Betrayed
by KawaiiVampGirl
Summary: Lord Voldemort thinks Harry betrayed him. One Shot


I only exist as I am because you existed with me.

For all the world might change, one thing is sure to be. In my darkest hour I can only hope that you know what you meant to me. Everything I've done has been for you.

I didn't betray you, I let them have me so they'd stop looking for you.

Every moment we spend together was the most important, to me.

Where are you now leaving me here in the rain.

Where do I go. Knowing you were the only person, who held me together.

They took everything away from me. They didn't take our child. I never would've left that happen. They call me a whore of war if only they knew I did everything for you. I love you Tom. Take care of our child. Please show him love. He looks just like you. I wish I could explain but, I don't enough time. I wouldn't let them have you or our son. I had to get away.

The Dark Lord, sat at his throne in thought. He had heard from one of his death eaters that Harry had been injured of some sort. Served him right for betraying him and leaving him alone to be a parent to their son. He wanted him dead for leaving him alone. But, he wouldn't hurt his sons mother. He would never do that. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"I'm leaving Tom, I only joined your side for information, to give to the light side. I hated every moment with you. I would never love anyone like you. You disgust me. I'm leaving you our child I don't even want to look at him. Goodbye Tom."

What kept him going was his perfect son, the only good thing he had left in this world.

"Daddy have you seen Nagini, were playing hide and seek." The Dark Lord, smiled picking up his child.

Deadly dark green eyes framed with midnight black hair stared at him.

"No my Hadrian, I haven't seen her. Why don't we go look in the garden?"

"Hmm, I suppose we can go look there daddy." The Dark Lord smirked, this was his son no doubt about it.

He stood up still carrying Hadrian. They began walking to the garden, around Riddle Manor.

I'm so cold. I can feel myself letting go. I love you Tom, and Hadrian. I'll watch over you both. I swear on it. They'll never be able to locate you two. I made Draco promise.

"Ugh he isn't dead yet Hermonie, what do we do?"Ron, said looking nervously at Hermonie.

"Let nature take care of it then. Come on Ron, let's leave."Hermonie replied.

They both disapparated with a pop.

Draco, knew he had to tell someone. He had promised Harry, he wouldn't. But, he couldn't bare the thought of The Dark Lord thinking Harry, had left his child and betrayed them. That's why he was in Riddle Manor. He hoped it wasn't too late for Harry. Harry, please hold on we're going.

"How can Topley help Mafloy Heir today." The house elf said while bowing down wearing a Slytherin pillowcase.

"Take me to the dark lord." Draco, replied quickly.

"Right this way they be in the garden with young master." Topley replied while leading him into the garden.

"My lord." Draco bowed. The Dark Lord was sitting in a bench watching Hadrian chase after Nagini.

"Ah, Draco what brings you here?" Drawled The Dark Lord.

"It's about Harry, my lord he didn't betray you. He left because the light had put a tracking spell on him. The only way it would break is if he was to die. I promised I wouldn't say a word but, I know something is wrong he was supposed to meet with me today in a muggle park but, he never showed up. He would never have let anyone get close to you or Hadrian." To say The Dark Lord, was shocked was a understatement.

"How is this possible." The Dark Lord said Harry, didn't betray him. Instead sacrificing himself for him and, their child. Of course Harry would do that. That was him.

"I'm sorry, to come like this my lord, but maybe you could locate him using the bond you both have." Draco, replied sounding nervous nothing like his composed self.

"TOPLEY" With a pop appeared the house elf.

"Yes master." The house elf replied bowing.

"Take care of Hadrian. And double up the wards. Let no one in." The Dark Lord said quickly picking up Hadrian.

"Daddy will be back soon Hadrian, stay with Topley and Nagini." The Dark Lord said giving his son a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok daddy." Hadrian replied back. Chasing Nagini again.

:I'll take care of hatchling: Nagini hissed.

The Dark Lord looked at Draco. "Follow me ill apparate us to where Harry is."

Opening up the mental signal he felt Harry, he was weak he could feel him... Dying...cold...

With a crack both wizards disappeared.

Appearing in a dark forest they couldn't see Harry.

They saw a figure in the distance on the forest floor.

They quickly began running towards him.

"HARRY" Shouted The Dark Lord.

Blood is all he could see and smell and more blood.

"Tom... Is that you... You look so handsome."

He knew at this moment if Draco, wasn't there he would've broken down.

"It's me Harry, I'm here."

Harry, had been tortured to a bloody mess. Draco, by looking at him could tell several ribs were broken. He'd been put under crucio for hours. The bones in his arms and legs were broken. Without even blinking Draco, and the Dark Lord, started casting healing spell per healing spell some dark some light spells.

Harry, was so ready to die the second he heard the crack in the air he thought it was the light side here to end it all finally. But, no it was his Tom, and Draco.

He tried to get up but he felt them pushing him back down.

"Don't move Potter. I'm trying to save your life. Damn it." Draco said. Harry grinned coughing up blood. He knew that voice anywhere only Mafloy.

He should've been mad for Draco, telling Tom. But he wasn't Draco, was a Slytherin after all.

He looked up at The Dark Lord casting spell after spell. This was the man he had fallen in love with. The one he bared a son for.

"Tom, I love you." Harry, said looking at red eyes.

"I love you too Harry." Red eyes looked at him back.

He was loved. He didn't care if he died or lived. Tom didn't hate him.

The End 3


End file.
